Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-31646688-20180806190422/@comment-3217510-20180905104745
Dobra, przeszłam pół odcinka, tutaj mój opis (przekopiowany z wiki Eldki): haha, rayanek zachował się na lekcji jak Snape do Hermiony xD Su podnosi rękę, bo zna odpowiedź, nikt inny się nie zgłasza, Rayan udaje, że jej nie widzi xD Edit: Melody jest z złym humorze, Rayan również, dał studentom temat i.. sobie poszedł xD xD Pewnie dyrekcja będzie zachwycona jego postawą. Su pomyliła Kim ze swoją matką. Nataniel uspokoił się, rok temu był znacznie gorszy xD Szukał bójek. Wszyscy jego znajomi odwrócili się od niego, po jego "przemianie". Nie próbowali go zrozumieć i zaczęli go unikać. Kiedyś ściągał problemy na kampus, ale teraz szuka kłopotów gdzie indziej. Kim nie jest pewna co jest tymi problemami, ale się martwi. Jak się ją naciśnie, to powie, że Nat nie chcą z nią o tym rozmawiać i że słyszała tylko plotki, których nie chce rozsiewać. Kiedy spotkała go na siłce, Nata trawiła wściekłość "he's consumed with rage". Nie wie, o czym myślał, kiedy walił w worek treningowy, ale nigdy nie widziała nikogo, kto był tak "hard of themselves" nooo, nie mogę znaleźć teraz określenia na to xD Przychodzi na siłkę nawet kiedy ma w tym czasie zajęcia, czasem przychodzi w nocy i Kim dała mu klucz. Buja się z jakimiś śliskimi typami i już Kim miała powiedzieć, co myśli, że z nimi robi, a tu bum! Nat się pojawia. O niee, przegapiłam ilu z Natem :< Nat się nie bił tylko "oddawał siebie samego" bijąc worek treningowy. Uderzał go jak szaleniec krzycząc przy tym. Potem bez słowa wyszedł z siłki, i była opcja: -pójść za nim -zostawić go w spokoju W trosce o swoje PA i przez fakt, że Nat, noo, zachowywał się jak szaleniec, postanowiłam za nim nie iść... No i pupa. Melody teraz jest zadowolona... nie wiem, co to znaczy, postanawiam jej nie wypytywać w trosce o PA. Chani oczywiście uważa, że jej rysunki nie są wystarczająco dobre. Lol. Su śni o WSach. Wszystkich. Nataniel uczy ją uderzania worka, potem jest na scenie z Kasem, ale nie może śpiewać i jego zespół się z niej nabija, potem tańczy z Priyą, Hyun nakłada jej czapkę z kawiarni na łeb, a jedynym klientem jest Rayan, który wydaje jej się robotem czy coś. Budzik. Rayan jednak dostaje opierz od dyrka xD Su to słyszy, podchodzi do Rayana (wybór), a Rayan na nią naskakuje, że nie powinna tego słyszeć i żeby w ogóle to zakończyli już tę rozmowę xD Tym razem źle wybrałam, typowe. Clemence jedzie na rodeo xD A Hyun chory :< Rozalii nie było i było taaak przyjemnie, ale wszystko, co dobre, musi się skończyć. :< Roza nie pamięta końcówki koncertowej nocy tego jak zaczęła podbijać do Kastiela. Mówi, że już nie napije się ani łyka alko. Czyli chyba nie będzie dramy z nią alkoholiczką :/ Alexy jest już oficjalnie z Morganem. Został w jego pokoju swój telefon. Hyun zostawił im swój pokój w akademiku i od piątku w nim nie śpi. Nie dziwię mu się, looool. Jeezu, Alexy spędził najdziksze dni w swoim życiu, nie chciałam tego wiedzieć :/ Ale teraz wraca już do swojego pokoju. Alexy lubi Hyuna, uważa go za 100% słodkiego i twierdzi, że wydaje się przywiązany do swojej rodziny. Rany Boskie, jest opcja zapytania Alexego, czy TO zrobili. NIEEEEEEEEEEE Dałam opcję wypytania o wszystko w ogólności (nie było opcji "nie chcę wiedzieć"). To Morgan go pierwszy pocałował (nie dziwię się, ten gość na wstydnisia ZDECYDOWANIE nie wygląda). Na pytanie Rozy o to, czy to zrobili, na szczęście, nie odpowiada xD Oeeeeny, Morgan się pojawił z dupy, złapał w pasie Alexego, pocałował w policzek, wyraził chęć udziału w jakieś nowej imprezie, oddał mu telefon, Alexy się spytał "więc dzisiaj nie będziemy razem spać?", a on na to odpowiedział mu coś szeptem na ucho, a Alexy się zarumienił xD Morgan zaprosił go na jedzenie wieczorem. Morgan wyraził też chęć zjedzenia czegoś kiedyś razem z Su i Rozą, bo tyyle o nich ciągle słyszy, że umiera z ciekawości, by nas bliżej poznać xD Priya włamywaczka! Yeleen urządziła sobie spotkanie ze znajomkami w swoim pokoju, wypraszając przy tym Su (nie robiłam problemów i poszłam do parku spotkać się z Rozą, jak wyżej), teraz Su wróciła do akademika, spotkała Pyrkę na korytarzu. Jej pokój jest zamknięty, głośna muzyka i śmiechy z niego dogiegają. I wybór w rozmowie z Priyą, na jej pytanie "czemu ich nie wyprosisz, to też twój pokój?": -właśnie to miałam zrobić -nie chcę dodawać argumentów do tego, żeby jeszcze więcej kłócić się z Jeleniem Wybrałam to pierwsze. Drzwi zamknięte, pukania nie słyszą, bo za głośno. Klucza w zamek nie da się włożyć, bo Jeleń ma w zamku swój. Priya wyjęła jakieś coś z torebki, pogrzebała w zamku i klucz Jelenia wypadł. Teraz Su może wbić, cała na biało, na tę imprę. Jeleń naskoczyła na Su, że ta weszła bez pukania. Priya się wkurzyła i zaczęła: -Ta dziewczyna myśli, że kim jest? Cześć, myślę, że Meliona była wystarczająco miła. Przydałoby się, żebyś oddała jej pokój (nie tłumaczę 1 do 1, bo mi się nie chce) Jeleń jest pod wrażeniem Pyrki, wytrzeszcz xD Chyba miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Hej, my się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy? Su z Pyrką idą na stołówkę, by zjeść. Lool, Priya proponuje Su wspólne mieszkanie w akademiku xD Haha, mogłyby się o to postarać xD Oczywiście chciałabym i to jej powiedziałam. Aha, Priya ma zapędy pisarkie i pisze sobie na stołówce. Dużo czyta i chciałaby tworzyć własne historie. Czyli idealna zamiana WSa po Lysku xD Teraz pisze romans i historię kogoś, kto podróżuje do ruin w San Francisko Su wyciągnęła temat Olivii, please why. "Are you reffering to Olivia?" (to jej była miłość, która ją zraniła) Lool, Pyrka jest zdziwiona, że Su pamięta imię jej byłej xD Su odpowiada "pamiętam wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś" xD xD Pyrka pisze o San Francisko i o ludziach, których tam spotkała, ale cała historia nie opiera się na Oliwce. E, dostałam +5 do lovo za to wspomnienie xD A myślałam, że się wkurzy. Na razie nie chce, by Su to przeczytała, bo historia jest raczej osobista, ale kiedyś, kto wie. Jeśli zacznie pisać bardziej na poważnie, to będzie potrzebować opinii. Lool, miałam (next), gdzie nie było absolutnie nic! Żadnego dialogu postaci, nic! Tylko samo (next). Jelenia nie będzie przez parę dni. Jedzie do matki, pomóc jej w otwarciu. Do tego zaczyna pisać magisterkę, a Su się dziwi, dlaczego już teraz, kiedy mamy dopiero początek roku xD Oj, Su. Su nie zaczęła myśleć jeszcze nawet nad tematem. Jeleń ma jakieś problemy z matką, o czymś dyskutowała z nią przez telefon. Alexy z Morganem zaprosili Su do "gayfriendly" klubu, ale Su była zbyt zmęczona życiem i nie poszła. Musialam zapłacić za ubranie, które Su wyciągnęła z szafy. Tak, też zawsze płacę swojej szafie za ciężką pracę. Dobra, zaczęłam pracę, kod alarmu się przydał xD i nie mam już PA.